Composition Ratings
This is a guide on how to rate a composition on age suitability. (these ratings can also go with art and music: rate accordingly based off of this or ask the admins (or other helpful users ). ---- There are a few diferent ratings. K: '''If a composition is rated K, then that means it is suitable for ages 5 and up. There is no violence (of course, you CAN say something like: Barney got a boo-boo! What do we do?), ABSOLUTELY no cussing no matter what, and no suggestive themes. A K rated composition is expected to be light and fluffly. If your average 5 year old can read it (or have someone read it to them) without any problems, then it should be okay. By problems, I mean that the kid should't be asking "How are babies made?" because of your story, and if they read the story and figured out how babies are made, then it's definitly NOT rated K. An example of a K Rated story would be something like Muses of the Mind Pt. 6. '''K+: '''A composition rated K+, is almost the same as one rated K. The only difference would be that a K+ story could have a little more violence, such as a brief mention of war. It is suitable for those 9 and up. Something like having a character fall down and break their arm is okay too. This rating would be suitable to talk about the eco-system, and the effects of war, if you manage to make it through a childs perspective. An example would be the Haiku of Nature. Muses of the Mind Pt. 1 '''T: '''If a composition is rated T, then it has mild suggestive themes, mild gore and violence, and a few cuss words. Mild suggestive themes would be describing a kiss, or describing love (as in, "They looked into each others eyes....). If you said "they kissed and lived happily ever after" that would be rated K+, not T. Mild gore and violence, would be describing war, not to the fullest detail, but still describing it. Make sure that the scenes aren't too graphic. Cuss words like "crap" "shit" "damn it" "ass" and sometimes, (if it's not overused) "bitch" and "slut". It can be a little dark, such as mentioning suicide, (perhaps for a side character, not the main character though), mentioning cutting, and cheating. A T rated compostion is for those who are 13+. An example of a T rated story (this doesn't have any suggestive themes, or gore and violence, but it IS dark with I THINK 1 curse word) would be: Finding Files. '''M: '''A M rated composition is something with suggestive themes, gore and violence, and curse words. You can describe a 'lemon' and sex in a M rated composition, but no hardore porn. There can be graphic descriptions of war, with lots of blood and death. Being stabbed over and over by your best friend in a dark war would be considered M rated. In an M rated composition, you can say all swear words, including "fuck" "pussy" "penis" etc. It can be extremely dark, talking about suicide with the main character's point of view, cutting, and abuse. An M rated composition is for those 17+. An example would be Here Comes the Chopper. '''R: '''A R rated composition is the same as an M rated one, but hardcore porn with extreme graphic detail is incuded. It is rated for 22+ There should be no R rated compositions on this wiki. If your page is R rated, it will be removed immediately. Please rate your composition after your title and name. '''PLEASE, if you can only read T and lower rated compositions, don't go ahead and read an M rated one! the same goes for all the other ratings! 'Art' For art, K and K+ would include no emphasis on breasts, or nudity. T and M would allow emphasis on breats, and for M, some parts of the body like a man's chest. No nudity though. Nudity would be considered R, and that art piece would be removed. Music K and K+ would mean there were no curse words or mentions of sex. T would allow curse words, and M would allow singing about sex. R would be if you uploaded a music video that acutally shows sex, or drugs. Even if it is an instrumental cover, it is rated according to the song. If the song is explicit (but we don't know that since it's instrumental) a child better off listening to K+ music will look up the actual song. If you are making an audiobook, please rate it the same rating as the composition you are reading. Need Help? Ask us on the forum or Help Box if you don't know what to rate a composition. Send it to us, and we will read it over and rate if for you. We wil regularly go over compositions on this wiki, and if we see a rating we disagree with, we will change it and inform the creator of the page what we changed it to. Categories *Rated K *Rated K+ *Rated T *Rated M Category:Administrators Category:Welcome to the Composition's Wiki Category:Style Manual